gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Silvurfist
Life Erik Silvurfist was a master weapons-maker in the time of the Vikings. He made several great weapons including the Sword of Valor. He was one of the first humans to work with gunpowder. He was part Dwarven so he lived longer than a normal human. He lived to 167. Erik Silvurfist was born on a Longboat in 740. His mother died when he was born, so his father, who was a quarter Dwarven, raised him. They were expert weapon-makers. When Erik was 53, the Vikings invaded Lindasfarne. He unveiled his newest weapon, the Sword of Valor. Unfortunately, half way through the battle, he was knocked unconscious by a British farmer and the sword was stolen. Erik was overcome with grief and humiliation. He sailed back to his Norse camp, where he built a forge. Using several magics, he was able to create a large arsenal of swords, daggers, axes, staffs, hammers, and wands. Erik, however, was afraid his knowledge would be lost in time. He fashioned seven items: *A locked locket *A golden medallion *A ring with an amethyst on it *A locked book *A gold capped horn *A glowing gem *A stoppered jar He split his soul, and sent the pieces around the world. The locket was sent to England. The medallion was thrown into the sea. The ring was sent to a mountain in the Alps. The book was sent to Egypt, and buried in it's sands. The horn was buired under a temple to Thor, Norse god of the forge. The gem was left in the seas of the Mediterranean. The jar was sent to the Far East, and placed in a tomb. These each held a piece of his knowledge, his soul. Do not be fooled. Erik Silvurfist did not fear death. He embraced death. After he attained a great age, he knew it was time. He sent his weapons all over the world, and laughed at his so called "madness". Knowing he would leave a piece of his knowledge in the soul that was about to be trapped in a grave, he channelled his energy into wooden statue, and when he was killed by his assistant, hence his order, he put the last of his knowledge into the statue. He was buried holding the statue. The Items in 1600s The locket was eventually placed in the Royal Museum. Not knowing what is was, it was placed on display. The golden medallion was fished from the ocean in the 1600s and brought to the Caribbean. There, a pirate stole it from the fisherman and buried it. The amethyst ring was found by Italians in the Alps and brought to Rome, where it was buried in the Sistine Chapel. It is unknown if it is still there. The locked book was placed in a temple to Ra in what was once Luxor. It is unknown if it is still there. The gold capped horn stayed buried in the temple of Thor, though the temple was burned to the ground. The glowing gem was eventually fished out of the Mediterranean Sea and offered to Athena in the Parthenon, but was buried under it. It is unknown if it is still there. The stoppered jar now sits in a dojo high in the Far East, but it is unknown where. Unleashed After an expedition to Norway, John Breasly found the grave of Erik Silvurfist. John, knowing the legend, opened the grave, and selfishly stole the statue. On a trip to the Caribbean, he united it with the golden medallion his soldier had found, and the locked locket. Stepping away, a warm wind blew over the hills. John felt enlightened. John now had some of Silvurfist's knowledge. Now, many men search for these relics. Today The Items Today, the only three items have been recovered. The statue, the locket, and the medallion. All of them rest in the Royal Museum, where John and Samuel constantly study them. The Ghost The ghost of Erik Silvurfist: Level 72-80 Weapons Sword Double-Bladed Axe Hammer Type Viking Boss Location Unknown Known Weapons *Sword of Valor *Silvurfist's Blades *Ragnarok *Thor's Pride Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO